More Than Words
by Kaslyna
Summary: Hold me close, don't ever let me go.


**A/N: All I can say is: wow. That exceeded all expectations. Enjoy! :)**

"Sir," Lisbon says, looking dutifully chastised. She's flushed crimson since the TSA Agent had begun his rant about unprofessional behavior. Abbott works hard not to smile; he's happy that Jane and Lisbon had finally gotten their act together, but he'll save that happiness for later.

Right now, Abbott must convince the irate agent to let Jane go, and if that involves a public reprimand, he'll have to do it.

"Interrogation room, now," he says to Lisbon, who nods, following Abbott. When they enter the room her eyes light up at Jane, and she bites her lower lip shyly. Abbott works hard to keep the smile off his face and fails a little because it's in his eyes, he knows it is. Now for the hard part.

"You two," he begins, "Have behaved in a manner not befitting FBI agents. Two days suspension, starting when we get back to Austin. This will not be tolerated at work. Am I clear?"

Jane has to try not to grin; he sees right through Abbott, and that this 'punishment' is a thinly veiled threat: spend two days together, then come back ready to work. He's more than happy to oblige, for once.

Lisbon, for her part, blushes further, but understands Abbott's hidden meaning as well. She finds herself nervous at the prospect of two days alone with Jane; for surely, he will not leave her alone to crawl in a corner and forget they almost made out in front of a TSA Agent while he was under arrest. And yet, it's fitting, their first kiss being in such a setting.

The TSA Agent is reluctant to let them go, but with a heavy sigh and a vague hand gesture, he does. Abbott's already booked them all a flight and even gives up his seat so Jane can be situated between Lisbon and Fischer. Jane grins at her as they sit down, but she rolls her eyes and looks pointedly at his ankle.

It's enough to cool the fire in his blood, but not enough to extinguish it completely. He doesn't think anything ever will be enough, not now that he knows the way she tastes, like coffee and something vaguely spicy and unique to her.

Halfway through the flight, she falls asleep on his shoulder; they'd put the armrest up a while ago. She's beautiful and innocent looking when she sleeps. He wonders if he's in her dreams. When the time comes to land, he leans down and presses his lips against hers. It's an innocent brushing of lips, almost chaste aside from the fact that if they were in private his lips would be elsewhere on her body. He vaguely registers Fischer shifting so she's looking away. And when he pulls back, Lisbon whimpers a little, a sound he finds endearing immediately afterward.

Her eyes flutter open, big and green and he feels the urge to wrap her in his arms and never let go. He's always been a little obsessive by nature, and now that the dam's broken he finds he can't quell the urge to take her into his arms. So he does, and she lets out a sigh that sounds like she's releasing all the tension she's held for years.

"I love you," he murmurs into her ear, and feels Teresa Lisbon shiver.

She swallows before she whispers back, "I love you, too."

He pulls back and smiles at her, big and genuine. It's the first time she's said it, and she bites her lip nervously. Jane tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she releases a nervous laugh. The moment is broken as the plane begins its final descent. He turns back the right way, as does she, and they hold hands as the plane touches down in Austin.

Abbott shoos them away as soon as they're off the plane, telling them to go and enjoy themselves and that he was serious about not seeing them for two days, though it won't actually be a formal suspension. He smiles as they look at each other, Jane taking her hand and tugging her along.

He hopes he made the right decision on going easy on them.

JLJLJL

As soon as they're inside the Airstream, his lips are latched to hers, her back hitting the door with a dull thud. She moans softly into his mouth when his thigh comes to rest between her legs. His lips leave hers only to suck on her neck, careful not to mar the delicate skin too much. Lisbon's hands twine in Jane's blonde hair, breath shallow. The only sounds between them are Teresa's moans of pleasure as Patrick finds the sweet spot beneath her ear that not even Pike could find.

One of his hands finds her back, pulling her closer and steadying her. The other hand rests on her cheek, tilting her head back so he can continue his exploration of her neck and jaw. When he pulls back she whimpers at loss of contact. Her eyes fill with tears as he pulls his left hand up and slowly pulls off the ring. He pulls away long enough to put it on the counter, and when he returns her smile is watery and shy.

"I love you," she says, "All of you. The good and the bad and the just-plain ugly. If you're not ready to remove that ring I understand."

He shakes his head, "I want nothing between us, Teresa. I don't think I'll ever be completely ready, but you're worth it to try."

She releases a sob and nods, coming to wrap her arms around his neck. Surprised, he wraps his arms around her back, rubbing soothing circles. His breath hitches at the feel of her bra, but he doesn't falter in his ministrations. Lisbon's grateful; she needs Jane like this right now.

"Bed," she says, a little while later, "Your ankle must be killing you."

It is, but he won't admit it. Instead, he takes her hand and tugs her towards the tiny bedroom and the bed within. She swallows at the sight of it, and is glad they're doing this here. Their first time deserves to be sacred and untainted by memories.

She stands next to him in front of the bed and he asks, "Can we do the whole romantic undressing thing another time?"

Lisbon nods in response, biting her lip. She sways a little, then begins to undress; first her shoes and socks, then her pants and shirt. Finally, she's left in matching black lace bra and boyshorts and Jane swallows, finding himself suddenly hard as a rock at the sight. She's beautiful, a wood nymph from a mythical land come to life. He's not worthy, and yet, she _chose_ him. Chose them.

She reaches forward, pushes the jacket off his shoulders. Then, looking at him below hooded lids, she sinks to her knees. She pulls off his socks, shoes, and bandage; then she stands to pull off his pants and boxers. Finally, his shirt is left; she's swift to unbutton it and remove it.

"That's not fair, Teresa," he says, watching her flush at the sight of him. She nods in agreement, reaching back and looking dead in his eyes as she unsnaps her bra, shaking it off. Then she pulls her underwear down and off, stepping out of it, closer to him. To them.

He lets her turn him, push him down onto the bed. He crawls up it, never breaking eye contact. Then she's straddling him and her lips are on his. His hands find her bare back, groaning at the sensory overload.

Her nipples brush his chest and when she breaks the kiss, his hands find them, thumbs sweeping over already-peaked nipples. She moans, rocking on his thigh, and the look on her face is one he'd only seen in his dreams. One hand splays above her ass, the other moving south down her stomach to dip in her wetness. He groans at how ready she is, sticky fluids coating her down her thighs as well. She gives him the look she gave when she told him to say it again, and he wants to be inside her, _now_.

"Foreplay later?" he asks, breathless.

"Agreed," she replies, coolly, like she isn't agreeing to take their relationship to another level.

And then his hands are on her hips and they're adjusting so her body's straddling his, his tip brushing her entrance. They let out twin sighs of relief as she sinks down onto him. Biting her lip, Lisbon begins to move, her body rocking to and fro. Jane moans at the sight of her breasts swinging like pendulums above him.

She pulls all the way up before slamming down on him. They soon find a rhythm that's unpredictable and fast. Her hands grip his wrists and pin them above his head, her body lithe and supine like a cat's. He takes advantage of the new position, taking a nipple into his mouth. His teeth graze over it, tongue swirling to soothe the sting. She groans, faltering a little but finding another rhythm. He releases her breast, focusing on the other. She gasps, and he knows she's close to climax.

When she lets go of his wrists to sit back, his hands find her hips, leaving imprints on her skin that surely match the imprints he's left on her soul. One hand lets go, finding the place where they're joined and pressing down, hard, on her clit.

With a moan, she lets go, and he watches the relief and pleasure that sweep across her lovely features. It's enough to send him careening over the edge, and with a final upward thrust, he does. When she comes down, panting, her head rests in the curve between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers, and he feels tears on his shoulder.

"I love you, too," she responds, choked up. He rubs a hand over her back and says nothing else.

There's no need for words between them.


End file.
